Embodiments of the present invention relate to a manufacturing method of an array substrate.
Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology, as a substitute for the process technology in which fabricating a driving chip by an external connecting silicon wafer, is an emerging technology in a liquid crystal display field, in which a gate driving circuit is directly fabricated on an array substrate. The application of the GOA technology may decrease the number of producing processes and the product cost and may improve the integration level of a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel.